onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
One Piece: Gigant Battle! 2 New World
is a Nintendo DS game published by Bandai and developed by Ganbarion. It is the sequel to One Piece: Gigant Battle. It will focus on the Post-War arc and Fishman Island arc, but contains content from previous arcs as well. The game was released on November 17th, 2011. It has 45 playable characters and 97 support characters. Stages * Coated Thousand Sunny * Gray Terminal * Straw Hats' Training Islands - Part 1 * Straw Hats' Training Islands - Part 2 * Strong World Stage * Fishman Island - Mermaid Cove * Fishman Island - Sea Forest * East Blue Stage * Merry's Lagoon (Drum Island + Arabasta Kingdom) * Judicial Sky (Skypiea + Enies Lobby + Thriller Bark) * Thousand Sunny (pre-timeskip) * Sabaody GR 1 * Sabaody Park * Kuja Combat Arena * Impel Down * Marineford * New World Stage * Sabao Dome * Last Resort * Roger and Whitebeard's Final Meeting place All of the stages that were originally in One Piece Gigant Battle are remade in a new expanded version. The Straw Hats Training Islands includes the islands where the Straw Hat Pirates trained for two years. The islands are: *Part 1: Rusukaina, Namakura, Weatheria, Torino Kingdom *Part 2: Momoiro, Karakuri, Tequila Wolf, Boin Archipelago and Kuraigana Island. The Strong World Stage is a changing stage that includes three scenes originally from the 10th Movie with three transitions: *Merville Ruins: where Luffy fell after Shiki separated the crew. *Merville Strawhat Defeat Stage: where Shiki defeated all the Straw Hats. *Shiki Base: the base of Golden Lion Pirates; Characters Playable Characters Playable characters with an asterisk * weren't present in the predecessor. Characters with two asterisk ** were present only as support characters in the predecessor. Support Characters In addition to the following, all characters listed as playable can also be used as support. Cameo Characters In addition to the following, some characters listed as playable and support can also be seen in the stages or as shopkeepers. * Curly Dadan, Dogra and Magra, Ace, Luffy and Sabo (as children), Bluejam Pirates, Wapol Factory hippo puppet as background characters in the Gray Terminal Stage. * Surume and Caribou (in a barrel) as background characters in the Coated Thousand Sunny Stage. Also the Caribou Pirates' ship and Mohmoo will appear knocking Sunny. * Brook (pre-timeskip), Luffy (pre-timeskip), Heracles, Masked Chopper, Torino humans, Torino bird, tiger from Rusukaina Island, Silvers Rayleigh, Kitton, Taroimo, and Kitton's grandfather as background characters in the Straw Hats Training Island Stage. * Shakuyaku, Kureha, Keimi & Pappug, Heracles, Makino, Nyon, Dorry & Brogy, Gol D. Roger, Silvers Rayleigh and Pandaman as shopkeepers. * The Medaka Mermaid Quintuplets, Shyarly, Ishilly, Splash and Splatter as background characters in the Fishman Island - Mermaid Cove Stage. * Den as background characters in the Fishman Island - Sea Forest Stage. * Dr. Indigo, Scarlet and Billy as background characters in the Strong World (Shiki Base section) Stage. Also various Strong World animals in Merville Ruins section. * Coribou and the Caribou Pirates as Caribou's attacks. * Helmeppo and Rika in a co-op attack with Coby. * A bird from Torino Kingdom appear in one of Chopper's attacks and in the Straw Hats Training Island Part 1. * Robson appears in a Wapol's attack. Also, the dog from Wapol's poverty days appears in one of the Super Techniques. * Carue and Super Spot-Billed Duck Squad in Vivi's attacks. * South Bird also appears in Judicial Sky. * 3D versions of Megalo and Hoe appears rarely as platforms in the stage Fishman Island - Sea Forest. * Shirahoshi and Megalo appears in the background of Fishman Island -Sea Forest after you get Shirahoshi as support. The stages also present in One Piece Gigant Battle keep the same cameo characters. Promos Difference with One Piece Gigant Battle *45 characters are playable, instead of 20. Some of the returning characters have new attacks. *All of the stages which were originally in One Piece Gigant Battle are remade in a new expanded version. *Eight new stages have been added. *Sengoku's Daibutsu gray skin has been recolored to golden skin as the anime/manga version. Curiously, although in the cover box art Hancock wears a purple dress, in-game she's still in her yellow dress. *Jozu's clothes and diamond arm have been recolored. *Every character sprite other than Sanji will be mirrored. Roronoa Zoro's sprite is mirrored too, but the scar isn't. *The skill system is introduced. Maximum character's level is now only 10 as opposed to 50 in Gigant Battle. *In the first game, the playable Shichibukai members who were hit by Jewelry Bonney's support attack would change into a smaller version of themselves. In this game, those smaller versions are replaced by Oda's versions of the Shichibukai as children. *Some characters have also a special "Depressed Sprite" caused by Perona's power, except Usopp (since he's immune to it and Perona became depressed instead) *Both Mihawk and Ivankov are voiced by their second (and current to the moment the game was released) voice actors. *The Adventure Mode is in 3D instead of 2D (although a 2D map can be accessed by pressing X). *There is no crouching sprites (even from the characters from Gigant Battle). *The secret techniques' videos and pictures are reduced to only an animated video of the character. *Teach's Secret Technique is the Secret Technique (obtained by password) from Gigant Battle where he uses the Gura Gura no Mi powers in conjunction with his Yami Yami no Mi. *Duval's sprite and portrait already appears with his handsome face. *Zoan users which are playable (Chopper pre- and post-timeskip, Lucci, Marco, & Drake) now have 4 special bars. In addition, they can increase their stats by using 1 special bar (similar to diamond item and is activated with block + down). *The training stage is now Gray Terminal as opposed to Roger and Whitebeard's Final Meeting place in Gigant Battle. *Logia users will instantly appear behind the enemy who struck them when using Bingo block. In addition, they may become immune to any attack by holding the block button and down button at the same time, although this rapidly drains GP. The only exception is Teach, because of the nature of the Yami Yami no Mi. *Luffy (pre- and post-timeskip) now has a new inmune animation when he is attacked by Hancock's Devil Fruit attacks. *All characters, after defeating an opponent with a Special Technique, Secret Technique or Heat Mode, say their catchphrases. *Little Oars Jr.'s sprite in Marineford is recolored to match his own colors instead of his ancestor's. *There is a new item: the spear from the Torino Humans in Straw Hats Training Islands Part 1 (it only appears there). *Some attacks can break through the opponent's defense. Also, when the character have an exclamation point over his/her head, that means that the opponent's defense is going to break. Trivia *This is the first One Piece video game to feature the Straw Hat Pirates as they appeared after the timeskip. It is also the first game where Law, Drake, Shiki, Caribou, Coby, Hody and Decken will be playable. *As Secret Technique, Luffy uses the original filler attack Busoushoku Koka: Gomu Gomu no Gigant Jet Gatling, that is a combination of Gear Second, Gear Third and Busoshoku Haki. This attack resembles the Gomu Gomu no Gigant Gatling used in Jump Ultimate Stars. Strangely, in the Fishmen Island Arc, in order to destroy the Noah Ark, Luffy uses a similar attack, but devoid of Gear Second (named Gomu Gomu no Elephant Gatling). Also, Luffy's Busoushoku-enhanced Gear Third attacks is blue as opposed to black in the anime. *As the game adapts up to the manga chapter 636, many of the Straw Hats' attacks are filler ones and some do not have new abilities. Luffy's "Gomu Gomu no Redhawk" and "Gomu Gomu no Elephant Gatling", Zoro's "Rengoku Oni Giri", Nami's "Black Ball: Raiun Rod", Usopp's "Midori Boshi: Impact Wolf" (as well as "Humandrake" and "Trampolia"), Sanji's "Hell Memories", Chopper's Monster Point's "Kokutei Palme", Robin's "Mil Fleur: Gigantesco Mano Stomp" and "Cuerpo Fleur: Double Clutch", Franky's "Franky Radical Beam" (strangely, Franky can utilize a laser beam in one of his combos) and Brook's "Kasuriuta: Fubuki Giri" do not appear in this game. In addition, Chopper cannot transform into his new Heavy Point and Monster Point, Franky cannot use Franky Shogun (as well as Franky Cannon and Franky Fireball) and Brook cannot use the freezing abilities of Soul Solid. This applies for Jinbe too, as he cannot use "Uchimizu", "Nanasenmaigawara Mawashigeri" and "Gyojin Karate Ougi: Buraikan", as he does not have a post timeskip version. *All Kid, Law, Drake, Caribou, Coby, Shanks and Doflamingo due to the fact they showed few techniques or none, the most of their commands are filler attacks. Decken and Hody also shows some filler attacks, as the game does not adapt to the end of the arc where several of their techniques and skills are fully demonstrated. In addition, Hody cannot transform to his "overdose" form. *The 15th anime opening, "We Go!" used as this game's theme song, but only 2 minutes of it. *For some reason, appearance of some characters, such as Rayleigh, Sentomaru, Jinbe, Perona, Hatchan, Keimi & Pappug are not altered according to the timeskip. **Strangely enough, Hatchan and Keimi appears from their timeskip's design in the opening intro. *This is the One Piece video game with the most amount of playable and characters, with a roster numbering 45 and supports over 97. *With Enel, Caribou, and Smoker becoming playable, every canon Logia user in the series is playable. *Like Eustass Kid and Kizaru's voice actors in One Piece: Unlimited Cruise 2; Hody Jones, Hyouzou and Vander Decken IX's voice actors made their debut in this game before the anime. *Killer (like in Gigant Battle), is still the only Supernova that doesn't appear in game *Chopper still ate Rumble Ball to transform into his new Guard Point and Sanji still strikes his Bien Cuit: Grill Shot with his left leg instead his right leg. *When you attack the Pirate Button in Straw Hats Training Stage Part 2, the lab will explode (that explosion damage greatly to the players) and an image of Franky (pre-timeskip) will appear in the sky. *Moriah is the only Shichibukai who is not playable. *Unlike Jinbe and Hody, Vander Decken IX who ate the Mato Mato no Mi, can lose health if he falls in the water. *Doflamingo is considered a Paramecia user in the game. *In a online Royal Rumble match, the losers players turn into Den Den Mushi and they can move like the characters except that they can't attack the current surviving players. *When you get Shirahoshi as support, she and Megalo appears in the background of Sea Forest stage. **Also in some point, the 2D Megalo desappear and the 3D (platform) Megalo appears in the stage. **Normally, Luffy in the Sea Forest appears sleeping but after unlocking Shirahoshi, Luffy appears standing on guard. ***Strangely, it can happen when Jinbe is not fighting, otherwise, Luffy will appear again in the floor sleeping. External Links * Official website (Japanese) * Official blog (Japanese) Site Navigation Category:Video Games